Paradise XIII
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Snow looks to have some fun with Serah despite their circumstances being mysterious-if not opportunistic-and they hope to make the best of it despite the obstacles of another troublesome woman... / SnowxSerah, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Breakfast had been quick for Snow. He was eager to get going and take a look around the island, which he had stumbled upon totally by accident. Travelling through time had its weird share of exotic places, and even though he had thought he was heading in the right direction when he found the place. Even though he had found it by chance he was still grateful. He needed a break.

'Well, not just me, but Serah too,' he thought, thinking of his fiancé.

A nervous voice muffled from being behind a door graced Snow's ears. "Snow...I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Speaking of Serah, Snow thought as he went from the open balcony doors and stood outside the bathroom door. Serah was currently in the bathroom with the door shut and locked.

Snow stood before the door with his hands on his hips. "What's wrong?"

"This suit...it's a bit revealing for me," she replied rather sheepishly.

Another voice from inside the bathroom was heard, a squeaky voice of a moogle. "Miss Serah please these are as conservative as we could find for you."

It was the moogle of the resort that had been assigned to assist the couple as they stayed in the room. Her name was Moggy and she was helping Serah try on some swimsuits she had brought along to try on.

Serah was obviously not happy, "You sure? I swear I'd be better off going without anything on at this rate!"

Snow quietly chuckled to himself. He had not seen what swimsuits Serah was trying on, he told her it didn't matter to him whatever she chose to wear as long as she liked it. But that meant for the last hour she had to have tried on at least a dozen different suits. It didn't bother him however, he was willing to wait. It was better than going to enjoy the island alone, anyway.

"Kupo, this pink set is rather new...made for a tropical environment like this kupo..." Moggy said nervously.

For once Serah didn't seem upset, "This would be the thirteenth suit...wonder if that's lucky or not..." She seemed more concerned of a superstition than what she'd look like, and that made Snow smile.

"Think you found one?" He asked as he went and sat down at the table behind him.

"I think so," she replied, still sounding a bit nervous.

A few minutes of rustling clothes water and Snow heard the door lock click and he raised his head.

The door opened and out first came Moggy, "Miss Serah, you look so adorable, kupo! The men on the island won't be able to take their eyes off you, kupo!"

"I sincerely hope you're wrong," Serah said as she stepped out from the bathroom.

Snow's mouth was slightly open as he saw his fiancé wearing a two piece pink bikini. The top was a strapped top that was a mix of pink and crystal blue colors, while she had a shear pink cloth skirt that went around most of her waist. The skirt was open in the front and revealed the same colored bottoms. The suit was, against Serah's wishes, tight as it could be on her slim form, especially on the bottom which was the reason for the skirt.

Serah stood like a statue with her arms to her sides, and she looked at Snow with a pleading expression and she was shaking from head to toe. "W-What do you think?"

She looked as if he answered wrong she'd fall to pieces, that or be angry with him, and Snow didn't want to be around Serah when she was angry. she was exceptionally scary when she was mad.

"Of course!" He answered enthusiastically. "Adorable is right."

She settled down a little bit, and took a deep breath, "Good, because this was the only one they had left that would fit me." Serah spun in a slow circle. The skirt had been her idea, as she didn't like her backside being stared at when she eventually went down to the beach with Snow. She was beginning to feel more confident in herself right now after Snow's complimentary remarks.

"So, we about ready to go yet?"

The moogle spun in a circle, "Once all the breakfast carts have been returned the resort will open and you can go anywhere you wish, kupo."

Serah went back into the bathroom to grab her sandals, "Guess that's to avoid a traffic jam when we all come out, huh."

"That's right, kupo," said Moggy as she went over to her cart. "It's my time to report in. I hope you enjoy your time and stay at Mog's Resort, kupo!"

Moggy left with her cart and Snow went into the bathroom to change. Unlike Serah he had only one suit to wear, a pair of black shorts that reached his ankles. He had thrown his black trench coat onto the bed earlier. He was in and out in less than ten minutes, and Serah waited for him.

He was enthusiastic about the upcoming trip to the beach. "Who would have thought that getting lost during our trip through the Historcrux would lead us to a place like this?"

"One of the few times I thought we'd be stuck in time, and instead we ended up in an island paradise," Serah said, remembering when they had arrived on the island the night before. The trip through the Historcrux had exhausted them both and so they rested wherever they could. Luckily the moogles were willing to let them stay for free at the resort. Serah had thought it was a trap but she gave up the moment her sore muscles made contact with the feather bed.

Waking up the following morning she thought Snow would have wanted to leave to help Serah's sister Lightning, but it was at the insistence of Mog (Serah's guardian moogle) that they remain and have some fun as they may not have time for it later.

Serah went on over to the balcony doors, and peered out at the beach and ocean that would soon be open to them. "Think it's okay that we actually stay here for now? I mean, Lightning's counting on us."

Snow came from the bathroom, having heard what she said, "Don't worry, if I know your sister like I do, she would say let us have our fun. Besides, the resort is letting us stay for three full days. That should be enough time to relax, right?"

Serah nodded, "Yeah, it does. I suppose going through time so much does wear a person out."

"Right," he said putting his arm around Serah and pulling her to him. They were ready for fun.

Now all they had to do was wait for the call, and then they would have their time.


	2. Chapter 2

Right after Serah and Snow finished their breakfast they could hardly contain their enthusiasm for going out to the sand. Serah had finally gotten her choice of swimsuit and was ready for the fun in the sun she was expecting.

Serah's skirt swayed in the tropical breeze the moment she stepped outside the Resort. Her home in Bodhum was near the ocean and being out in the sand of even this foreign place gave her a sense of familiarity. Of course the only thing missing was the fireworks display. The lucky fireworks that everyone believed in with some strange superstition. Serah hadn't always believed in that power but she did get engaged the night she prayed before them so there must be some truth to the stories.

Snow had changed into a pair of black and sky blue swim shorts and joined his fiancé out on the sandy beach. She was out up to her ankles in sea water but from the bright smile she had on her face that she was in a very good mood.

While the sand was getting hot Snow didn't find it to be a nuisance and he joined Serah at the water's edge. We'll we're here, so where should we go first?"

Serah put her hands behind her back. She thought for a moment before answering, "Seven days of this place…not sure where to start to be honest."

Snow looked around, spotting a wooden shack that appeared to be part of an outdoor café. "How about there? I mean it's not luxurious but it's a start."

Serah turned and saw the café, the wooden shack that wasn't as flashy as the rest of the resort but it was certainly unique with its bamboo tables and chairs on the sand. Umbrellas provided protection from the sun at each table and a single moogle was providing ice cream and cold drinks from behind the counter. She didn't have to think long for her answer. "Sure, why not?"

The two went over to the café and were greeted by the moogle behind the counter. "Call me Mogger and I'm the café manager. How can I help you today, kupo?"

Serah was going to ask for something first but Snow beat her to it, "Two ice cold waters, this place is hot."

Mogger went to do the order, coming back with two glasses filled with ice cubes and fresh water. "Better drink these fast, kupo. The heat here tends to be overwhelming to those not keeping themselves hydrated enough."

Snow took his drink and handed Serah hers, addressing the moogle, "Thanks, we'll be back for more."

The two found a spot near a few coconut trees with a table underneath it lacking an umbrella. The wind started to pick up, and yet it didn't feel any cooler. Thanks to the shade of the trees Serah was able to enjoy her drink.

"Well, this is our first day here, and yet there is so much to do I don't know where to start," Serah said, relaxing in her chair.

Snow had to agree, with the size of the island it would take more than a couple days to explore it fully. Still he couldn't wait to check out.

Serah however seemed a bit down, like she wasn't enjoying herself all of a sudden.

Snow didn't have to wait long to receive an answer as to why.

"Should we be here…doing all this though? What about my sister?"

Snow sighed, "We're going to find her, Serah, somehow…but—" he stopped to catch his breath. "I was hoping we'd have this moment for just us, you know? With all that has happened since we got engaged it's been hard for us. I was hoping we'd take the chance and enjoy it."

Lightning had been on Serah's mind ever since she woke up on the island, and now she was beginning to wonder if she could be happy with all the worrying she was bound to be doing during her stay.

So much so, she couldn't answer Snow with an honest answer.


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts before Bed

"Curfew is in effect, Mister Mog, and all the guests are in the hotel, kupo."

The staff of the resort was finishing up their rounds, putting papers away and cleaning up the desks while making sure everything was ready for the following morning. There was even a moogle checking the weather forecast for the next seven days, making sure the weather was in optimal conditions for a tropical vacation.

Mister Mog was floating around with his entourage of smaller moogles getting updates from them. For one moogle to run a resort was indeed a daunting challenge Mog didn't show any signs of stress at the job. He had been running it for a very long time, and had yet to run into something that would drive him nuts. Save for Kupo Nuts, that is.

He checked off a request form another moogle had offered him and moved onto another pressing matter. "By the way, I heard that the rocks behind the waterfall are cracking, kupo."

The smaller moogle named Mooge nodded, "Yes sir, kupo! Seems the gradual disintegration of the water on the rocks is making it crack."

"Why hadn't I been notified of this before? This could pose a threat to our guests, kupo!"

"We only discovered it today, kupo! A few guests notified us of rocks falling in the lagoon and we inspected it later in the afternoon. We plan to block off a section of the lagoon as a precautionary measure to ensure the safety of everyone, kupo. After that we will begin working to make it stable again."

Mog sighed, "Well, least we found it before it crashed. Things could be a lot worse, kupo."

The two moogles then heard squeaking that gave them the impression that something was off. The moogle behind the large computer screen was going bonkers. So much so that his pom-pom looked like it would fly off any moment, "Mister Mog! We have a problem, kupo!"

Quickly the moogles all gathered around the desk but moved out of Mog's way when he approached, "What is it, kupo?" Going through his mind was all sorts of calamitous problems that could be the problem: ships discovering the island, an eidolon emerging from within the island, or even a swarm of vegetarian bugs that could eat the island's vegetation all went through his mind. However, none of those turned out to be the problem.

The smaller moogle brought a picture of a nasty looking storm heading towards the island, "It's terrible, kupo! Tropical storm fast approaching!"

The other moogles gave signs of panic but Mog remained steadfast.

"I see...and it doesn't look like it is going to miss us either, kupo..." There had been threats of tropical storms and hurricanes in the past but by multiple strokes of luck the resort had always been spared. This time the storm seemed to be heading right for it with no sign of diverting its path. What bothered Mog however was how fast the storm had formed; it was like it had come from out of nowhere.

"How long until it gets here, kupo?"

The moogle typed away at the keyboard and kept its eyes on the computer screen, "This time tomorrow night it will be at our doorstep, kupo. We should have visuals on it by sunrise though. We'll get the full force of it when it arrives, kupo!"

Another moogle approached the desk, "What should we do sir? We might have to lock down the island and keep everyone inside-"

Mog wasn't paying attention to anyone around him. Not out of panic or nervousness, the gears in his head were turning and protocols for such an event were beginning to be made in his mind.

He knew what needed to be done. "Nobody panic. I know what to do, kupo. It will take all night but we can do it, kupo."

Once the curfew had begun Snow and Serah immediately returned to their room. They had not spoken much to each other in the hours since. They weren't upset at each other or anything of the sort but their minds were somewhere else entirely instead of enjoying the island they had mysteriously found themselves on.

Snow had been insistent on enjoying this reprieve while they could and Serah was worried about her sister and what she would think if she were to stumble upon them.

It was a conflict of interest, and both of them had viable reasons for their silence. Neither of them could come up with an answer, and even over dinner they had remained quiet. It got to the point where the moogle serving them felt it was a bit tense in the room.

So he tried to get the situation feeling a bit more uplifting.

"Alrighty, kupo! I got you guys your night clothes. When you change just toss your day clothes into the clothes hamper and we'll make sure they are clean for you by tomorrow, kupo."

Serah raised her head, her plate barely touched, but she was glad that she could follow some conversation other than what she was worried about. "Oh...thank you. I'll go get changed now."

"I'll go right after you're done, honey," said Snow, his voice having some of his cheery personality in its tone.

Nodding to her fiancé Serah grabbed the bag the moogle handed to her and went into the bathroom, closing the door gently behind her as she went. The moogle was glad the mood had lifted even a little and left the room with the cart.

A few minutes later, after a quick shower and a few more minutes of trying on what she had to wear, Serah came back out.

Needless to say when Snow saw her his mouth slipped open slightly.

His future bride was wearing a white shear night gown that reached her ankles, and her damp pink hair cascaded down her shoulders like the proverbial waterfall.

Her appearance was nothing short of jaw dropping, and she instantly noticed his expression and her cheeks flared. She felt even more exposed than when she had tried on the swimsuits earlier in the day.

"Snow...please don't stare..."

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, apologizing quickly, "Sorry, babe, it's just-damn you look gorgeous."

She giggled, feeling a bit better about it. "Thanks." She walked up to him and lightly kissed him on the cheek before going towards the bed.

Snow turned and watched as Serah got under the covers. "You're going to sleep now?" The time was only just past eight at night, a bit early for bedtime in the older man's opinion.

Serah shook her head and adjusted the pillows she was going to use. "Nope, just going to relax a little. Lay here until I eventually do fall asleep." She stood up straight and glanced in his direction with a wanting expression. "I wouldn't mind the company, however."

Though not the brightest bulb in the box, so to speak, Snow knew a hint when it was given. He smiled before grabbing the other bag of clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

He took a shower first to wash the ocean water and sand off before changing into his own night clothes, which happened to be a pair of black sweat pants and a matching black tank top. After leaving the bathroom he returned to find that Serah had turned off the lights in the room. There was still plenty of light available thanks in large part to the full moon shining outside and Snow was able to make it to the bed without trouble.

He climbed into the bed and snuggled up to Serah, who was partly curled up with her back to him.

He put his arm around her body and pulled her to him.

It was then that she spoke to him, "I thought about what you said earlier."

"Hm?"

"About my sister and about us. You know what it reminded me of?"

"What?"

"The day we told her we were engaged. It was her birthday and after preparing a special meal we broke the news."

Snow closed his eyes, remembering that day like it was yesterday. "Yeah, she wasn't pleased at all."

Serah sighed, "She didn't want any of it. I didn't think she wanted me to be happy. I ran away from her and got everyone into a load of trouble after that."

'That's not your fault, Serah,' Snow wanted to say, but couldn't force the words out of his mouth.

"But you know, the fact that you guys all came to save me put my mind at ease, and after she consented to our engagement she let me have my happiness. I've been able to live with it ever since she disappeared."

"And that helps us out now how?"

Serah turned over in his embrace to face him, "I think I can put my happiness first. If my sister wants me to save the world, I will do that, but if she wants me to be happy as well then I better take it while I can."

Putting his cheek against Serah's forehead, Snow understood how she felt. "Then let's enjoy this while we have the chance."

Serah sighed lightly, feeling content for the first time all day.


	4. New Enemy

Serah took her time getting changed after breakfast. She had expected a swimsuit similar to the one she wore yesterday but what the moogle had given her was not what she expected. It was a two piece, like the last one, but there was no skirt. It was pastel pink and white striped unlike the last one which she liked. That and the top was strapless and just covered her chest. The rest of her was exposed which was quite a lot to take in after feeling comfortable in her previous outfit. However, she wasn't about to step outside unless the top was in the right position. That by itself was proving to be surprisingly difficult, much to Serah's displeasure.

But while that was a problem, the bigger one was the fact that the top pushed her breasts up, making her look more appealing yes but it also made her look bigger as she looked in the mirror. The bottom tip of her engagement necklace vanished in her cleavage. 'The fabric covers enough but why is it pushing them up like this?' She couldn't help but think about what could possibly happen once she got outside. She wasn't a buxom girl by any means but the thought was there and she couldn't help but be hesitant. Would the top fall off if she were to run too much? Or would it slide down if she jumped?

"You okay in there Serah?"

Snow's voice from the other side of the bathroom door broke Serah's concentration. "Yes! Just...fixing myself."

As naive as he was when it came to women Snow got the message. "I get the picture. I'm going to gather our stuff."

One last look in the mirror and Serah gathered her confidence to step out the door. There she met Snow as he finished gathering up a basket of things for their day. He was dressed in a pair of black and white swim shorts.

Serah spun around for him, "How do I look?"

Snow smiled for her assumingly, "You always look good no matter what you wear, babe."

Putting her hands behind her back Serah knew he spoke the truth and not just to make her feel better. She appreciated that. "So, we're going to the lagoon, right?"

Snow handed her a towel and picked up the basket. He walked with Serah to the door. "Yeah. The moogles warned us that it's a hot one outside today, most likely from the storm that's on its way." They stepped out into the hall, deserted save for a moogle complaining about how to properly clean a room to another moogle, and Snow closed and locked the door. Serah had remembered that the moogle who had delivered them breakfast was freaking out about the storm. She gathered that he was afraid of storms which was the reason he had been sweating so much. That wasn't the same for the two guests. The humidity had been a problem for her and because of that Serah had trouble sleeping during the majority of the night. That and Snow holding her in his arms didn't help, but she didn't mind that part.

Making their way down to the beach it didn't take long for Serah to feel the heat beating off the grains of sand. It felt like she was about to step too close to a raging inferno.

"I think we should go around," she suggested.

Snow shrugged his shoulders, "Good idea, we'll go through the jungle. There should be a path that should lead to the lagoon."

"The moogles here are pretty helpful," said Serah as she walked along the edge of the jungle. Snow followed close behind carrying the basket and a plastic bag of accessories he had been given in the lobby.

"They sure are. I mean we don't have to pay for this stuff, long as we pick up after ourselves," said Snow referring to the bag he was carrying. He was more than happy to carry the luggage while Serah led the way. He liked to think of himself as a gentleman, and what fiancé wouldn't carry the heavy stuff for his soon-to-be wife?

Turns out the humidity was worse when they went into the jungle, which while it was to be expected of a tropical island the surprise was how hard it was to breathe because of the climate. They didn't make it far through the foliage before Serah had to take a drink of cold water. Snow set the basket down and not only took a drink but what little was left in the bottle he poured over his head to cool himself off.

Serah finished her drink and put the bottle in the basket. "I think we're almost there."

Snow gathered up their stuff and looked ahead on the path. It didn't go too far before it took a downward dive. The moogles had instructed them to look for a slope that would take them directly to the lagoon which was their destination.

Reaching the bottom of the slope the two were overcome by the beautiful scene before them. A tall waterfall that seemed to reach to the heavens served as the background for a large pool of water that had large smooth flat rocks in it. The sun shined down on the pool itself but it was nowhere near as hot as it was on the beach thanks mostly to the thin layer of mist created by the waterfall serving as protection against its harmful rays. The cherry on top was the rainbow arching over the pool, making it seem too good to be true.

Snow spoke first, sounding satisfied, "I'm glad we came to this place."

Serah agreed before she ran to the water's edge. The pool itself didn't look more than knee deep from what she could see. She stuck her foot in the water just to feel how it was. A shock went right up her leg and made her shiver, causing her to cover her chest with her arms. "It's freezing!"

Seeing his fiancé hop back from the water made Snow chuckle, "Now I am really glad we came here."

Turning to face him after he had laughed at her Serah put her hands on her hips. "You laughing at my discomfort?"

Snow shook his head and set the stuff down on the sand. "Nope, I'm just glad we can literally cool off here."

Taking that in mind Serah slowly walked out into the water. Goosebumps lined her skin and she felt multiple shivers go up her back. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she knelt down into the water and dunked her head under the surface. In order to ease how hot her scalp felt she thought it was a good idea to cool off this way, and the result was she thought she was going to pass out from the shock. Luckily she was only under for a split second before she resurfaced to gather air. Standing up once again she rung her pony tail out of water before turning to Snow. While she hadn't dived into the water the water flowed down her neck and onto her chest. The bikini she wore was tight on her curves and the water only accentuated her beauty. "That's so much-what?"

She saw her fiancé watching her, his head tilted to one side and grinning like a Cheshire cat. He was obviously enjoying what he was seeing.

Still he tried to be coy about it. "Nothing..."

Once again Serah put her hands to her hips and walked out of the pool, water dripping from her gorgeous curves. She knew what was up but instead of falling right into Snow's hand she played one of her own. She bent over in front of him resting her hands on her knees, "Snow, what are you thinking about?"

It was a game. Obviously when having a conversation you should look the person you are talking to in the eyes out of courtesy. Yet from her position, which she had done intentionally, Serah was making it hard for Snow to do just that. It was either a look at her face which held a playful smile, or look at her chest which was within arm's reach of him as if teasing him. His eyes went up and down, unable to lock on to either one. He had fallen for her trap and he knew it. "I just...aright damn it you win. I couldn't help but admire your body in the pool."

Victorious Serah stood up, but not before tapping his nose with her finger like a school teacher to a naughty student. "Thought so."

"Hey, any guy would have done the same thing in the same predicament."

"True but not every guy is my fiancé. You can do things with me in public."

Snow raised an eyebrow, "You implying I have special privileges?"

"In certain situations, yes."

The light bulb went off in Snow's head. "Would right now be a good time?"

Serah thought about it for a moment, "Hmm...I suppose, though it would depend on what it was-HEY!"

While she had been preoccupied Serah failed to notice Snow reach for her hand and pull her towards him. Before she could collide with him he spun his body-and Serah-around to where she landed on the sand first and he lay next to her.

Taken by surprise Serah fumed, "Snow!"

"Got you." The blond leaned in and kissed his fiancé on the lips before she could speak again.

Serah had plenty more to say before but when Snow started to kiss her she gave up. She had only herself to blame for this predicament, but it was alright. For now, at least. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, kissing him all the while. Their lips danced in complete harmony with each other with nothing but passionate love behind them.

In a state of complete bliss Serah noticed one of Snow's hands caressing her outer thigh before he moved her leg up to hook around his hip.

Serah was cautious about proceeding further though. She put her hands on his shoulders and spoke between his kisses, "Snow, not here..."

Snow moved back to give her room, licking his lips to savor the taste of her. He knew what she meant and he was by no means disappointed. He wasn't like that at all, though he had to add something. "Why not? We're alone on this island, right? I mean, besides the moogles that is."

Serah knew he was right and turned her head away. "Just...I'm not used to it out in the open like this."

She soon felt his lips against her cheek, and he whispered in her ear enticingly, "You'll soon be."

Serah gasped, her mind racing with thoughts of the most promiscuous thoughts that were more than likely going through his mind at those words, "S-Snow!"

Her fiancé chuckled and she felt his hands on her legs. He sat up on his knees and brought Serah up to straddle his lap. To keep herself from sliding off Serah not only put her arms around his neck but also wrapped her legs around his hips. This was a new position for her but she was liking it.

Snow obviously was, "That's better."

Serah almost agreed but then she felt his hands slide down her back to rest on her backside, running over her swimsuit bottoms. She cleared her throat to get his attention, "Ease up on those hands, mister."

The man shrugged his shoulders, "Can't help it, Miss Farron."

"Sure you can't..." she said before she giggled.

Snow joined her laughter with his own before he kissed her on the forehead.

"Get a room you two."

Both Snow and Serah looked each other in the eye. Neither of them knew where that had come from though it didn't take them long to find out where it came from. Snow peered over the top of Serah to see a woman with purple and pink hair in a swimsuit walking towards him and Serah. Serah twisted her upper body to get a look at the person who was interrupting her time with her lover and with just a single look Serah felt something was off about this new woman.

"And you are?" asked Serah.

The woman stopped walking and stood a yard or two away from the two, and it was there that the woman removed her black sunglasses to reveal bright pink irises. "Lorna. I just got to the island."

Serah moved herself to get off of Snow, and soon both of them were standing together in a defensive stance. Serah had her chest covered while Snow crossed his arms over his massive chest. "And why are you bothering us?"

Lorna put her hand son her wide hips. She had a voluptuous figure, wide hips and rather large breasts that were barely held in by her black bikini top. Though he had just met her Snow didn't like this woman at all, sharing the sentiment with his fiancé Serah.

"I came to the island to have fun and it's not off to a go start when I find a pair of brats making out in public," she said.

Sensing that Lorna had been watching her and Snow for an untold amount of time, Serah felt violated and covered her reddened cheeks with her hands.

Snow remained on the defensive, "No one asked you to watch, lady. We thought we were alone."

"I do what I want, stupid boy," said Lorna.

The amount of vile this woman was giving off with each word shocked Snow but he refused to fall into a confrontation. He had better things to spend his energy on. He made his move. He turned to Serah, "We should go."

Serah couldn't help but feel relieved at the suggestion. She started to gather up their items, all the while trying to keep her eyes from even taking a glance at the mean woman before she and Snow left the once lovely lagoon.

Now what was to become of their day?


End file.
